1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting device and system for use on all terrain vehicles.
2. Related Art
All terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) are used for a wide range of activities, including recreation, hunting, working and transportation. Many of these activities involve the use of auxiliary items, such as cameras, spotting scopes, umbrellas and warning flags. Because operation of the ATV generally requires the use of both hands of an operator, auxiliary items must be stored either on the ATV, or on the person of the operator and retrieved when desired. This is problematic for auxiliary items that an operator would like to be able to access very quickly, such as a spotting scope or a camera. Such items cannot be retrieved quickly because retrieval often requires the operator to dismount from the ATV to retrieve the item from its storage location.
An operator of an ATV who wishes to carry auxiliary items generally has a choice of storage options. The operator can store an item on the ATV, store the item on the person of the operator, or mount the item to the ATV. ATVs can be equipped with storage racks and bags for storing such items. Storage racks work well for larger items that can be secured to the storage rack with ropes or “bungee” chords, but do not work well for smaller items, which could fall through the racks while the ATV is in operation. Also, elongate items that are generally used in a vertical orientation, such as camera or scope mounts, can only be stored in the storage rack by laying the item horizontally on the rack. To be used, the items must be removed from the rack and elevated into a vertical position. Storing items in storage bags or on the person of the operator, such as in a backpack, is problematic in that an operator must open the bag or pack and remove the item before use.
An operator can also mount an auxiliary item directly to the ATV. For instance, warning flags, which often must be used in sand dune or hilly areas, are often mounted to the ATV. However, mounting such items is generally time consuming and often requires the use of one or more tools. Also, the items are generally removed from the ATV when no longer required, a step that again requires tools and consumes more time.